


Taste

by gonnapop



Series: The Restaurant at the End of the Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Lactation Kink, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: Returning to Ahch-to one last time, Rey comes upon a thala-siren that Luke used to milk daily, its udders painfully swollen. She takes it upon herself to relieve the creature of its burden.(or: Rey gorges herself on green milk)





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in, like, an hour and a half, after thinking too much about the thala-sirens and how Rey has probably never tasted milk. enjoy.

Nobody asked Rey to return to Ahch-to and collect Luke’s belongings. It was a mission she assigned herself—not because it would further the cause, but because it felt like the right thing to do.

Rey apologized to the caretakers for inconveniencing them before, and left them a heap of tools and raw materials: scrap metal, wire, bonding tape. She wasn’t sure if they accepted her apology—but she hoped they would find her gifts useful.

In the morning, she would return to her friends and resume the fight against the First Order. But today, she wanted to take one last walk around the island, enjoying its natural beauty. She could have one last day to herself.

Eventually, she came to the rocky outcropping where the thala-sirens sunned themselves. They were strange creatures, but gentle. Below, waves crashed against the rocks.

One of the thala-sirens grunted when it noticed Rey, and she recognized it as the creature Luke used to milk daily. Maybe it remembered her from her previous visit.

Rey climbed lower, approaching the thala-siren. “Hello, there,” she called, and the creature bellowed in what may have been greeting, water spraying from its trunk. “Remember me?”

The thala-siren grunted urgently, and Rey sensed that it was in pain. She saw no obvious injuries, but reaching out with the Force, an understanding washed over her.

“Oh,” Rey said. Unlike the others in the herd, this thala-siren had no calf to nurse. The baby died some time ago. That was why Luke milked the creature daily: to relieve the discomfort as its teats swelled with milk.

If you didn’t milk a happabore, it would be in pain, and could develop an infection—that was what the happabore handlers on Jakku used to say. Surely it was the same for thala-sirens. She couldn’t just leave the poor creature that had relied on Luke for help.

“I suppose I’ll have to take care of you, then,” Rey said, nodding a little to herself.

She clambered around to the creature’s front, careful not to slip on the rocks.

“I’m going to help you now,” she told the thala-siren, attempting to project the sentiment through the Force, as well. When she wrapped her hand around the teat, in an approximation of Luke’s technique, the creature made a low snuffling noise that she took as encouragement.

It took a few tries for Rey to manage the right grip. At last, she squeezed a few green droplets from the teat—and then a spurt. Heartened, she continued to stroke and squeeze the breast, to the same result. After a few spurts, however, the thala-siren bellowed in displeasure.

“What? Am I hurting you?” Reaching out again with the Force, she tried to understand. Then she got it: The thala-siren thought she was wasting its milk, spraying it across the rocks where it would be washed away by the sea in a few hours. Luke always collected the milk in bottles and used it later. “Well, I’m afraid I didn’t bring any bottles or buckets or—”

The creature bellowed again, sadly, and this time, Rey understood. The milk was for the thala-siren’s poor, dead calf. It hated to see the stuff wasted. Rey felt for the creature, she did, but she had no means of collecting or storing the milk.

In her mind’s eye, she saw a thala-siren calf nursing from its mother’s teat. It was the creature’s memory, Rey determined, and its request, which she was picking up through the Force. She hesitated, but no better option immediately presented itself.

“All right, all right, I’ll give it a try,” Rey said. She eased herself closer to the thala-siren, so close that she could feel its sides heaving with each breath, and tipped her face toward one of the upper teats.

For a moment, she hesitated. The nipple was swollen and red, needy-looking, dribbling a few green droplets. Nursing from a sea creature really wasn’t what Rey had pictured herself doing today. But she had promised to help.

Rey took the nipple into her mouth. She gave an experimental suck, surprised by how soft the thala-siren’s skin was. The first mouthful of milk was sweet, and a little watery. The flow got stronger as she drank, the milk thicker.

The thala-siren made low, happy snuffling noises while Rey sucked, radiating contentment. She wondered if it was remembering what it had been like to nurse its calf. Poor creature. She hoped it would have another calf soon. Short of that, at least she could do this much to help it, if only for today.

It took some time to drain the breast. When Rey’s suckling yielded no more milk, she leaned back and saw that the thala-siren’s teat was no longer taut and swollen.

“Is that more comfortable?” Rey asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, licking her lips to catch any stray drops.

Before now, she hadn’t known what milk tasted like. Happabore milk could be had on Jakku, but not for the meager money Rey made from selling scrap to Unkar. It was a precious resource on a desert planet, not fit for lowly scavengers like her. The stuff was delicious, better than she could’ve imagined.

The thala-siren moaned happily, and Rey smiled up at the creature. Then she looked to the remaining teats, each one so swollen with milk that it jutted outward, rather than drooping.

When Rey latched onto the second breast, she had a better idea of what to do. She took the stiff nipple deep into her mouth and worked her jaw more than her lips, stimulating the breast a little with her hand. The milk let down faster this time.

Rey hummed a little as she suckled, enjoying the unfamiliar weight of the thick, creamy milk in her belly. Back on Jakku, most of her meals left her hungry, but the thala-siren’s milk was more than satisfying. In fact, she was beginning to feel full, a rare experience for her. Chasing the feeling, she drank more eagerly.

By the time the second breast was empty, Rey’s belt was uncomfortably tight. She loosened it with a soft groan of relief, then probed cautiously at her middle. Her belly was swollen, which shocked her. In her whole life, Rey had never consumed so much that it showed like this. The thought was exciting, in a way she hadn’t expected.

Rey discarded the belt entirely before turning her attention back to the thala-siren. To reach the third breast, part of the lower set, she had to slide down against the rocks and settle against the creature’s side, so close that she could smell the salt-spray scent of its skin. She noticed the lower teats were bigger and heavier than the upper sets, full of even more milk.

The rocks were cold and damp, even through her cloak, but the thala-siren’s body was surprisingly warm, and it pressed one flipper-like arm along her back. There was something comforting about the gesture. The thala-siren moaned and burbled encouragement as Rey wrapped her lips around a sore, needy nipple.

She nursed more slowly this time; feeling full, she wanted to pace herself. After some minutes of steady suckling, the fullness started to feel uncomfortable. Determined, Rey continued to drink, kneading at the thala-siren’s breast with one hand to encourage the milk to flow.

Eventually, though, she had to take a break, if only to catch her breath. Rey touched her middle again, suppressing a moan. Her belly was swollen and round; the normally-loose fabric of her tunic looked tighter. She was so full, and the milk was so rich.

But she had promised. And the milk was so sweet.

Cradling her belly with one hand, she latched onto the nipple again and took a few slow, measured sucks. The milk was so delicious that she could almost ignore the uncomfortable stretch of her belly.

She was breathless by time she’d swallowed the last mouthful, her distended belly taking up some of the space her lungs usually enjoyed. Her belly gurgled and complained; it had never been so full before and wasn’t used to the feeling. Her waistband was digging into her, so she fumbled to unbutton her pants and sighed in relief when that earned her a little more room.

Rey couldn’t reach the fourth breast from her current position. She would have have to move around to the thala-siren’s other side. Slowly, with effort, one hand pressed to her churning belly, Rey pushed herself upright. The milk inside her sloshed audibly as she moved, giving her a seasick feeling. She had to screw her eyes shut and wait for it to pass.

The thala-siren lowed in concern, noticing her discomfort.

“I’m all right,” Rey managed weakly. She patted her rounded belly, astonished by how tight and full it felt. “I just don’t have quite as much room as a baby thala-siren, that’s all.”

Gathering her willpower, Rey crawled slowly to the thala-siren’s other side. She had to support her heavy belly with one hand.

Finally, she lay on the rocks beside the thala-siren, her cloak providing a measure of comfort, and tipped her face up to reach the nipple. Her belly groaned in protest, and Rey rubbed it gently as she suckled, both hands resting on the rounded swell.

It felt like it took a long time to drain the breast. Rey could only manage a few sucks at a time before she had to take a short break, breathing slowly through her nose and willing her stomach to settle. Each swallow was an effort: Her belly was so full that she could feel it swelling under her hands with each mouthful of milk.

When at last there was no more to drink, Rey found that she couldn’t get up. Not right away, at least. Her whole body felt heavy and strangely warm, especially her middle. She felt sleepy, sated, full—but she couldn’t rest here, on the rocks. She wasn’t a baby thala-siren, though she’d done her best to stand in for one today.

“Oof,” Rey huffed, struggling to her feet. She felt clumsy, overbalanced by the weight of her belly. Looking down at herself, she was shocked by how round she’d become: Her tunic was stretched taut over her middle.

The thala-siren bellowed in what she interpreted as thanks. Smiling, Rey patted its side, then began the slow, ungainly process of climbing the hillside.

 

***

 

The walk back to the Falcon was as arduous as any Rey had taken: She had to keep stopping to rest, massaging her overfull belly, regretting her life choices. It was a relief to board the ship at last.

As she waddled to the bunk, Rey peeled off her tunic and shimmed out of her unbuttoned pants. This left her in only her shorts and a thin undershirt that barely covered her midsection.

Slowly, Rey eased herself onto the edge of her bunk, then rolled into it with a soft moan. She cradled her belly, astonished by how warm and swollen it was. In all her life, she had never known such deep and complete satisfaction.

She could still taste the thala-siren’s sweet, creamy milk, like no other substance she’d ever enjoyed. It would be a shame to have it only once.

Gently massaging her belly, Rey wondered if she might be able to find some bottles on this ship, after all… 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put Rey somewhere safe and give her everything she wants to eat.
> 
> as always, thanks for reading! feel free to visit me [on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com).


End file.
